


The Hart Wants What the Hart Wants

by RyannChildofHermes



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011), Power Rangers (2017), Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Cranscott, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, From friends to lovers, M/M, Mark's parents are Maria and James Reynolds, Other, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, a lot of hart puns, and lowkey messy, and so are stella and blake, and they have plans, and they're all bad, and they're all sisters, at least an, at least one per chapter, basically the three main teenage girls naomi has played, because she didn't really have friends, blue raspberry, but I do know this story is messy, but idk yet, even Amanda might make an appearance, her girlfriend is headphone girl from gravel to tempo, i gave stella a girlfriend because hayley kiyoko, i made all of josh's friends maddy's friends, i'm just using it until we get a confirmed last name, pink lemonade - Freeform, so he has a really shitty home life, tommy and zack are already together, trimberly - Freeform, your welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Now that Kimberly's no longer a cheerleader, Angel Grove High got a whole lot messier. Because Maddy likes Mark, but Mark likes Kim, but Kim likes Trini, and Trini likes Maddy. But Mo, the unproblematic triplet, is having problems on figuring out how to tell her parents about her girlfriend Olivia.It's super gay, and it's super great.(It might not besupergreat but I tried okay?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I watched Terra Nova, and it was pretty alright, but then I got an idea, to make Kim, Mo and Maddy triplets with triple the problems. So this is intended to be a multi chapter story like Sacred Trinity and mfing Krispy Kreme doughnut, only I'm just going to keep writing until I resolve the problem rather than having a set number of chapters. 
> 
>    
> So I hope you enjoy the first installment of What Happens When You Stress a Hart. 
> 
> Also the name might change because I can't come up with any good heart puns to make the title, so don't freak out if it's just gone one day. Because it's not gone I probably just renamed it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Kim, where's Maddy?" Mohini Hart asked as her (slightly) younger sister got in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, probably at some smart person club or something." Kim shrugged putting on her seatbelt.

"Kim, don't do that, you're smart."

"Then why am I regulated to being the dumb one?"

"You're not the dumb one, that's not tru-"

"Well, it's hard to believe when your sisters were both the valedictorian _and_ the salutatorian, but you weren't even in the running for third."

Mo pursed her lips, "I mean, you're in the fifth percentile of the whole school, that's gotta count for something,"

"You think it would, wouldn't you?" Kim laughed humorlessly, "But of course, it doesn't."

"You have a straight A average, that's pretty good if you ask me."

"Tell mom and dad that. I can hear dad now, 'Kimberly,'" she started lowering the tone of her voice and switching into an Indian accent, "'Why are your grades so bad? Ninety-two? What is a Ninety-Two? Why don't you get 96s like your sisters? You're stupid! Too focused on cheerleading, and boys, and sending this picture here, and that one there, and blah blah blah.'"

Mo chuckled joining in, "'Mohini, why are you not in more respectable extracurriculars? You play in a rock band? What is a rock band? Why are you not in honors society like Maddy? You're lazy!'"

The two girls were laughing when their younger sister entered the car. Lugging a huge backpack and an extremely heavy looking textbook.

"What's so funny?" She asked putting her bag on the floor in front of her.

"We were just making fun of dad and how overbearing he is." Mo laughed revving the engine.

"Oh...Madeline...do your homework." Maddy said lamely forcing a chuckle.

"Weak." Kim shook her head giving her sister a thumbs down, "Wait, where were you?"

"Yeah," Mo nodded looking at Maddy through the rearview mirror, "What took you so long?"

"Nothing!" Maddy answered quickly, "It-it was nothing. My um, locker, got jammed."

_"Bullshit,"_ Kim coughed.

"It's not! Shut up, Kim, you weren't even there." Maddy protested whacking the older girl's arm.

"Ow! Abuse!" Kim whined rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, someone's fiesty," Mo chuckled turning onto their street. "Did you se-oh, never mind, he's home."

The three looked over to their next door neighbor, Mark Reynolds' house to see the boy playing basketball with his friends on the driveway. Maddy squeaked shrinking in her seat as he looked over to their car before shooting a perfect jump shot.

She's had a crush on the boy since just about forever, but she's never _actually_ talked to him one on one before. Despite living next to each other for the better part of 15 years. Besides, she's the freak smart girl and he's super cool the captain of the football team, she has no reason to anyway.

Mark coincidentally ran over as the three girls got out their shared car and headed towards the front door.

"Kim! Can I uh, talk to you?" He asked rocking on the balls of his feet, hands shoved into his pockets.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows glancing at her sisters before meeting him at the end of her driveway, "Um, okay?"

"Well, we didn't have practice today because Coach wasn't feeling too well, you know?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay...and?" She asked searching his crystal eyes for the point.

"Well...so how...how are you and Ty?"

Kim narrowed her eyes looking away then back at him before answering, "I punched his tooth out."

"Yeah, but they put it back right? I mean, he seems to be doin-"

Kim sighed, quickly growing bored with this conversation, "What did you wanna ask me, Mark?"

"I never sai-"

"You didn't have to." She interrupted disguising her eye roll as a blink, "So, what do you want?"

"Um, will you allow me to escort you to homecoming? Well-I mean-that's assuming you're going to the game, and and that neither Thomas or Dane have asked you already. I know this is kind of last minute, and I understand if you don-"

"Okay." She shrugged turning on her heel and walking towards her house.

"Wait!"

She paused, turning to look at the fidgety boy, "Yes?"

"You look really cute today."

She smiled softly at him releasing tension from her shoulders, "Thank you, Mark."

"No problem." He smiled backing up and waving awkwardly as she entered her house.

"So?" Reilly asked upon his return to the "court".

"Yeah man, what happened? What'd she say?" Alicia, or as her friends called her, Wash, asked bouncing the ball between her legs.

"Oh, you know..." Mark shrugged smiling sheepishly.

_"No,_ dude," Guzman started, "we _don't_ know. That's why we're asking."

"She said yes!" Mark pumped his fists excitedly.

"Hell yeah, man!" Guzman cheered hi-fiving his friend.

"It only took you forever! Congrats!" Wash adulated, equally hyped as she fist-bumped the excited boy.

"I'm going to homecoming, with Kimberly Hart~! I'm going to homecoming, with Kimberly Hart~!" Mark sang doing his happy dance causing the other two to chime in.

"Wait..." Reilly started causing the boys to pause, "what are you guys gonna wear? Or really, what is _she_ gonna wear?"

The wide smile slowly fell from the boy's face as realization kicked in, _"Fuck!"_

 

_"Seriously?_ You didn't bring it up?" Wash asked incredulously.

"Look, she's super pretty, and I was freaking out okay?"

"Hey man, that's your problem, no need to explain anything to us." Reilly shrugged putting her hands up in defense.

Guzman sighed shaking his head in major disappointment, "Dude how could you not ask her what dress she wants to wear? I mean...did you compliment her at least?"

"You know, a compliment isn't always a way to get into a girl's heart," Reilly noted stealing the ball from Wash and shooting it.

"True, but it seems to make them remember you better." Guzman shrugged.

"Meh, valid." Wash shrugged.

"Yeah! I mean, you guys saw her, she looked cute as hell today...like she does pretty much every other day... but I don't know man, it was just something about today's outfit...it was just _slightly_ better than usual. Anyway, I was _kind_ of freaking out, and unfortunately, I'm pretty sure she could probably tell."

But little did he know there was a similar interrogation-esque conversation taking place in the Hart household at that very moment.

"So what did Mark want?" Mo asked taking a can of seltzer and the strainer of grapes out of the fridge.

"Yeah," Maddy nodded pouring herself a sandwich bag of lucky charms and taking a seat at the counter.

"Well, he wanted me to," Kim started, mumbling something unintelligible under her breath.

"He wanted you to what?" Mo asked popping a grape in her mouth.

"Yeah, what?

"Maddy, I don't need you to reinforce everything I say."

"I'm not reinforcing, I want to know too."

"Yeah, that _is_ her mans." Kim smirked.

"Shut up Kimberly, he's _not_ my mans."

"Yeah, because you won't talk to him." Mo snorted sharing some grapes with Kim.

"Both of you shut up." Maddy pouted her cheeks burning as her sisters laughed, "This isn't even about me, it's about what Mark said to Kim."

"True, spill," Mo nodded diverting her attention back to the matter at hand.

Kim pursed her lips thinking of how to word it as lightly as possible, "Well, you know how we're triplets? And we all look alike?"

"Stop deflecting," Maddy said pulling out her laptop.

"I'm not, it's a segue I promise. And, if we put our hair up, although I have a little less hair than you guys we all look the same,"

"Kim, the point. I have homework." Mo reiterated.

"Okay, fine. Mark asked me to be his escort for homecoming okay?" Kim sighed throwing her hands up in exasperation, wincing slightly as her rings banged against the granite countertop upon contact. "He wasn't sure if Thomas or Dane already asked me, but since he's running he wanted to know if I would go with him. That's the tea, congratulations."

"I swear I'll kill you if you said yes." Maddy snarled.

"Well, according to that _'segue,'_ it sounds like she did." Mo noted.

"Okay one, you should be smart enough to know you can't kill me. I'm a superhero, I'll kick your ass in a second. And two, yeah, Mo's right, I said yes."

_"Ugh!_ You're such a fa-"

"Look, before you call me a fake ass bitch let me explain, we're triplets. We've never used that to our advantage but we can now!"

"Yeah, _we_ can," Mo nodded indicating she was referring to herself and Maddy, "but you can't after you cut your hair in detention, little miss crazy ass."

"I'm _not_ crazy," Kim rolled her eyes _not_ wanting to have this conversation.

"Well..." Maddy started, "mentally stable people don't just cut their hair on whims like that."

"Yeah, you came home and cried about it for the rest of the weekend."

"That's not true. I went to the mines, got hit by a train, and became a superhero that weekend." Kim pointed out, "I didn't exactly have time to cry over my hair, I didn't even have time to do my _homework_ that weekend."

"That's _righhht,_ because _I_ did all your homework that weekend..." Maddy nodded remembering, "bitch, you owe me! Go tell him you're not going!"

"I _know_ I owe you, and me agreeing to go with him is how I'm gonna pay you back." Kim said grabbing a handful of grapes.

"I'm still failing to see how. Kim, your hair is too short." Mo reasoned causing Maddy to point at her nodding.

"Well, Madeline my dear, you have two options. I can give you the signature Kimberly chop, or-"

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Then it's settled. We have to find some, hopefully not too hard, but still somewhat intricate hairstyle for you to wear to homecoming next Friday." Kim shrugged eating some grapes.

"Or," Mo started a new plan formulated, "you can just tell him you're sick on Friday and say you're sending Maddy in your place."

"Shit, that's even better than what I came up with."

"I don't know if I can do this, guys..."

"Of course you can, you a Hart girl, we can do anything." Mo smiled shaking her sister's shoulder encouragingly.

"That's true," Kim nodded, "its super cliche, but if you have it in your heart you can do it."

The other two just looked at her silence washing over the three girls at Kimberly's overused unintentional pun.

"Shut up, Kim." Mo said rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine, but can we at least call it operation 'Steal His Hart'? That name is _so_ good!"

"Ew! Stop!" Maddy cringed.

"Did I just..?" Kim started letting the question hang in the air.

_"Yes."_ The two said in unison disgusted by their sister's words.

"I think I've been spending to much time with Zack..."

"You think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second installment of What Happens When You Stress A Hart
> 
>  
> 
> **!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!**
> 
> Mentions of suicide, mild depression and; James Reynolds (idk how familiar you are with Hamilton, but if you are then you know James Reynolds is a pretty bad dude who kind of sucks. And by kind of I mean, he sucks so bad I'm giving a James Reynolds warning at the beginning of every chapter he's in, regardless of what he does.)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And if you have a better Hart pun than that, please comment it! I lowkey need it, this name is _kind_ of terrible~~

Maddy was fuming in her room in lieu of doing her homework. She could understand _why_ her sister agreed, and she thought it was sweet Kim would base her decision off of Maddy's feelings. But what she _didn't_ understand was what made Kimberly think this _ridiculous_ plan was going to work.

Mark obviously likes her, and there's nothing Maddy can do to change that. It's over, Kim has a _way_ better personality than her because let's be real here, there's nothing exactly charming about boring him to death with trivial facts. Maddy groaned falling back on her bed, she might as well not even go and let Mo take her place in taking Kim's. At least Mo can talk about the band, like what's Maddy going to say? _'I have a meeting for National Honors Society next week, and we're doing tutoring after school'?_ And she's _sure_ he already knows the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. She just-

There was a knock at her door followed by a soft, "Maddy?"

"Yes?" She responded, her face buried in her comforter.

"How are you holding up in there?"

"Well, considering I want to die almost as much as Kim did six months ago, I'd say I've been better."

"Maddy, that's not funny, Kim was suffering."

"Well, that's good, because I'm not joking."

"You know what?" Mo sighed opening the door and coming to sit on Maddy's bed, "Mad, he's literally not even that cute I'm sur-"

"You better take that back because you're not cute enough to be saying that."

"Mcscuse me?"

"What?" Maddy asked stifling a giggle.

"I said, _mcscuse_ me?"

"What did that even come from?"

"Oh, Wen showed me this video of this woman, and she was like _'mcscuse me bitch?'_ And it was so funny, you have to watc-"

"Mohini. The point."

"Okay. Look, no one, I repeat, no one, especially not Mark freaking Reynolds, is cute enough for you to be in here over exaggerating how sad you are about them."

"Of course you don't think Mark is cute, you're a _whole_ lesbian."

"I mean I'm bi, but if that makes you feel better I guess I can be a lesbian just this once." Mo snorted raising an eyebrow as the doorbell rang implying that her friends/bandmates were there, "Well, I have band practice so I'm gonna go. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, later Mo."

"Mo! Hey!" Kim greeted as she emerged from her own room.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" Mo smiled pausing at the top of the staircase.

"Well, I'm going to training now, so I might pick up something on the way home."

"'Kay. I'll text you then."

"Sounds like a plan." Kim nodded walking towards and popping her head into Maddy's room, "Hey champ, I'm leaving, so text me if you need me to get anything on my way back."

"Alright, have fun."

"Hey, I know your _Hart_ hurts right now, but don-"

"Oh my god, get _out."_ Maddy groaned throwing a pillow at her giggling sister.

 

* * *

 

"Mark!" Mark's father called from the porch, "Send your buddies home and come in the house, it's time for you to start your homework."

"Okay!" The boy nodded turning to his equally sweaty friends, "Please don't go. Don't leave me alone with him."

"Isn't your mom home?" Reilly asked wiping her brow.

"Oh, you mean his personal punching bag? Probably."

"Dude, I'm telling you, just call the cops." Guzman said fanning himself with the bottom of his shirt.

"Seriously Guz? Are you dumb? He _is_ the cops remember?" Wash pointed out, "That's why we're friends. At least _one_ of each of our parents is a cop."

"That's true. _And_ why we're supposed to be going to the police academy after high school." Reilly nodded.

"Okay, yeah, but isn't he suspended? They took his badge and his gun right?" Guzman asked looking between the three.

"All he needs is a beer, his anger, and his fists, all of which he has at the house." Mark sighed running a hand through his short hair.

"I don't see leaving!" Mr Reynolds called again.

"One second! We're just..." Mark started his sentence dying on his lips.

"We're making a study plan for tonight! Because we have a science test tomorrow, so we figured we should all study together." Wash lied stepping in.

"That's why I like you, Alicia. You're smart. You tell your pops I said hi."

"Will do, Mr Reynolds."

As the three teens dispersed from his driveway Mark begrudgingly trudged up the stairs to his house.

 _"'One second'?_ Did you forget? I don't wait for anyone or anything. Get in this house boy." James said through gritted teeth roughly grabbing Mark by the back of his neck and shoving him inside. "Why weren't you at practice today?"

"Well-"

"Answer me." James growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Practice was canceled today."

"'Canceled today,' what?"

"Practice was canceled today, sir." Mark repeated mentally slapping himself for the mistake.

"So? Why weren't you still on that field? You _need_ to practice. You're not fast enough. There is _no_ reason that boy from the Sixers team should have been beating you on every route. You looked like the sorriest safety in the state out there."

"James, he was tryin-"

"Did I ask you? No, I didn't. So shut the fuck up. You _and_ David Guzman needed to be out on that field today. Because me and his father agreed, you were _both_ looking like trash. Matter of fact, the _whole_ team, looked like _hot garbage_ on that field. You made me ashamed to be your father on Wednesday."

"Dad, I-"

"No. You don't get the privilege of calling me dad. It's father or sir to you until you prove yourself worthy. Go to your room. _Now."_

"James, you know he tries his hardest. That other boy was just faster than him. There's nothing he can do about that." Mrs Reynolds reasoned.

 _"'He tries his hardest'?"_ James echoed earning a nod from his wife, "Well guess what Maria? _His hardest isn't enough!"_ He said loud enough for Mark to hear, "But I guess 'trying our hardest' is common in this family huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because you, must be trying _really_ hard to get on my _fucking_ nerves right now. How _dare_ you disrespect me in front of that boy. I am the leader of this household and you both shall do as I say. Do you understand me?"

"James, I-"

"Do you understand me?" He repeated grabbing her upper arm.

"James, your hurting m-"

"I said, do you, under, stand me?" He glared tightening his grip.

"Yes." She whimpered dropping her head. 

"Good. Now get me a beer, the game is on." He said releasing her arm and pushing her towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

As Kim touched down in the quarry she was met with the sight of a certain Zack Taylor just sitting there eating a...pomegranate?

"Nice landing Kimberly."

"Ah! Just the ranger I wanted to see."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before smirking, "I think you need to get your eyes checked. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Okay one, not my girlfriend. Two, accelerated healing fixed my eyesight. Three, I need to ask you something. And four, Why are you just randomly eating a pomegranate?" She said counting the points on her fingers.

"Well, I didn't buy a pomegranate from the grocery store because it looked pretty." Zack shrugged continuing to eat his fruit.

"Well anyway, I need you to do me a favor."

"What's up, Hart?"

"I need you to give me a concussion."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. You want me to what now?"

"Give me a concussion." Kim finished.

Zack paused not believing his ears before incredulously asking, _"Why?_ Why me?"

"Because Billy, Trini, and Jason would all say no, and Tommy's not here. You two are the only ones I'm not one hundred percent sure about. And also, so Maddy can go in my place and I can sneak in the game and hang out with you guys instead. Duh."

"...I think there's a part of this story I'm missing."

"Well, you know Mark Reynolds right?"

"Please. I _fucked_ Mark Reynolds."

"Are you serious?"

"The football player right?"

"Yeah...he lives right across the street from my house..."

"Well, sophomore year, we both thought we were gay, and there was this party, I met him, he met me, we had sex and then he was straight and I was a pan ace. End of story."

"You...he...but..."

 _"Yeah._ Why?"

"He asked me to homecoming. And I'm trying to have my sister, who's like in _love_ with him, to go in my place."

"Wait...Maddy likes, Mark?" Kim nodded making Zack scratch his head uncomfortably whispering to himself, "This is _so_ bad..."

"What?"

"Noth-" he was cut off by Billy landing in the water, "We'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back (I don't know why I'm saying that like someone helped me write this but whatever) with the third installment of What Happens When You Stress A Hart.
> 
> Things are heating up in Angel Grove High School, ~~some people~~ most people are conflicted af.  
>  Trini makes an unlikely friendship, Maddy's freaking out, Zack keeps eating pomegranates, and Blake's thighs are complaining. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And seriously, if you have a better title than "What Happens When You Stress a Heart" LET ME KNOW~~

"Mr Karan with Miss Floyd, then it's Mr Carter with Mr Imani, which I hope you two don't make me regret, and finally, Miss Gomez is with Mr Delgado. If you have any issues with these groups..." Trini's World History teacher listed before pausing for suspense, "too bad. That's not my problem. You're all basically adults here, you'll live. And if you ask me to switch your group that's minus five off your work. Comprender? Good. Get to work."

"Wow. Who would have known AP World would be this hard, am I right?" Charlie smiled sheepishly while taking a seat next to Trini.

"Literally,  _everyone_ in this class. This is like, the second hardest AP. What did you expect? Sunshine and rainbows?" Trini asked expectantly, the two of them staring at each other for a second before she sighed, "Sorry. My mom has just been really getting on my nerves as of recently, and I'm dying."

"Hey, don't sweat it. As far as my mom knows I go to soccer practice every day, and one of these days I swear she's gonna figure out I don't even have a _jersey._ And trust me, there will be _hell_ to pay after that." Charlie shook his head blowing air and buzzing his lips.

"Your mom thinks your on the soccer team?"

"Yeah. She keeps asking me when the games are, but _I_ don't even know myself." He chuckled reading the worksheet.

"That's funny, because my mom thinks I'm on the soccer team too."

Charlie paused before looking over to Trini, "Seriously?"

"One hundred percent." Trini smirked, "I guess this means we're soccer skipping buddies."

"Niiiice." Charlie smiled hi-fiving the beanied girl.

"You know what? You're not so bad Delgado." Trini said before randomly laughing.

"What?"

"Do you have a cat?"

"Random question, but no, why?"

"You should get one in the future and name it _Delgato."_

"Delgat...oh, that's funny," he chuckled nodding, "but um, what the hell do you know about the Neolithic Revolution?"

 _"Woooooow._ Charlie. Just wow." Trini shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Mo and Olivia were lucky no one goes up to the fourth floor during lunch or they'd be screwed. Although neither girl has ever purposefully broken a rule in their life, they were pretty sure there wasn't a "sneak away to kiss your girlfriend in the janitors closet" protection. Was there a rule against it? Probably not, but there's no reason for students being in the janitorial closet either. But, given the noises coming from the closet in the fourth floor language hallway, they're _really_ lucky.

"Mm, Mo..." Olivia moaned trying to collect herself.

"Hmm?" Mo hummed against Olivia's neck.

"Mo..."

"What's up, baby?" Mo smirked gently tugging on the girl's earlobe with her teeth.

 _"Mohini."_ Olivia said much firmer causing Mo to pull away confused, "Mo...we can't keep sneaking around like this. You know, I am the _last_ person that would _ever_ suggest being as brave as Stella and Blake, but I'm _tired_ of hiding. I've been hiding my whole life, and I've finally found something, _someone,_ that makes me genuinely happy, and I don't want to keep this a secret anymore."

Mo bit her lip briefly looking down at her and Olivia's conjoined hands, "Liv, I-I want...but my...I don't...I just,"

"I know. Your parents. But just...think about it okay?" Olivia asked pecking her girlfriend's lips, "Because, I think I'm ready to tell Gram."

"Oka-"

She was cut off by a loud bang on the other side of the door. They both grabbed makeshift weapons as Mo slowly turned the doorknob to see-

Stella and Blake..? Making out?

Blake was pinned against the locker with her hands in Stella's back pockets and Stella's arms on either side of her. The two were becoming increasingly more heated and Mo couldn't help but cover Olivia's eyes out of habit with Maddy.

As Blake let out a particularly loud groan Stella mumbled something in her ear resulting in a giggle and a "Yes Daddy,"

Apparently, that's all it took for Olivia to throw the rag (some weapon) in her hands, _"Stella!"_

Causing the girls to jump apart and attempt to adjust themselves. They quickly relaxed when they realized who had caught them, Stella's once mortified face contorting into a self satisfied smirk, Blake refusing to make eye contact as she tried to smooth out her hair.

"You girls enjoy the show?" Stella asked her shit eating grin growing with Mo's indignant scoff and the further reddening of Olivia's face.

 _"No._ What are you even doing up here? There's no teachers in this hallway during lunch."

"Y'know, that's an interesting statement from someone who just came out the _janitor's_ closet." ~~(I couldn't help myself, closet puns are fun)~~

 _"Stell!"_ Blake chided, "That's not nice. Maybe they're not ready yet."

"What do you-oh. Yeah." Olivia nodded biting her lip. 

"Regardless, do we have rehearsal today? Because I have to make a game board for Lit and it might take a while." Mo pivoted, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, do we have rehearsal today? I promised Gram I would help her with her garden today."

"Well, since both our bassist _and_ lead singer are busy today, I guess not."

"So, we're gonna go back to lunch now." Mo said taking Olivia's hand and throwing up a peace sign.

"Yeah, later Stell, bye Blake." Olivia waved as her and her girlfriend entered the stairwell.

Blake gasped, "Do you know what this means? We can _finally_ try Chava's Guava Java." ~~(this name will be significant in the future)~~

"Honey, why would we go to Chava's Guava Java when we can go to Gino's? _And_ get free pizza? That's just an added bonus."

"Because we _always_ go there, and me and my thighs are sick of eating pizza every other day."

"Baby, your thighs are fine."

"Yeah? Tell my jeans that." Blake snorted.

"I will. When they're off duty after school."

"Oh really, now? What makes you think _that's_ happening?"

"Because the twiniuses have a thing today. They if they have a thing, my parents won't be home..." Stella trailed off wiggling her eyebrows, _"plus,_ snuggles and Netflix doesn't happen in clothes you wore to school."

"No?"

"Not if it's in my bed if doesn't." Stella shook her head, "Also...how the hell could you _ever_ be sick of pizza?"

 

* * *

 

"Dude, I'm _telling_ you, that was Kim." Zack said as he and Trini entered the cafeteria.

"No, it was Maddy. I'm sure of it." Trini shook her head sitting down. "It _had_ to be Maddy. She was super cute and kind of awkward...just like Maddy. So it just _had_ to be her."

"I don't know...I think she might be a lost cause, bro." Zack pursed his lips shrugging. 

"You know what? Fuck you."

"What? I'm just saying." Zack protested putting his hands up in defense, "Listen, the only thing she's trying to date is them books. On some real shit."

"First of all, its _'those books'_ and second of all, I don't care, I'm shooting my shot. Wait...is that a pomegranate?

"Yeah, I'm on this diet. It's called the _'because I bust my ass in training for three hours every other day I eat whatever the fuck I want'_ diet. You should try it." Zack nodded pulling out his paper plate and plastic spoon.

"Me too bitch, me too, I have to say, it's been working _really_ well. I'm in the best shape of my life."

"Honestly though."

"What?" Billy asked sitting down and pulling out his lunchbox.

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Jason asked taking out his own brown bag lunch.

"How Trini's finally gonna ask Kim out."

"Not Kim, Maddy." Trini corrected.

"But it was Kim! Maddy wasn't even in our period!"

"Yes, she was."

"Wait, are you, per se, 'asking out' Madeline or Kimberly? What are you guys talking about?" Billy asked confused.

"Well, last year, Trini got hit in the head during a game of kickball. And Kimberly, being the Good Samaritan she is when she's not around Amanda and Harper, who weren't in that class, rushed over concerned. _Then,_ she volunteered to take Trini to the nurse, and she's been in love with Kim ever since."

"Okay first of all, it was Maddy, not Kim. And second of all, I'm not in love, so shut the fuck up. I just think she's cute, that's all." Trini shrugged sticking her straw into her capri sun.

"It was Kim, but Trini ended up getting a concussion, so she probably doesn't remember too well."

"So let me get this straight-"

"Please Jason, you haven't done anything _remotely_ straight since you got kicked off the football team."

Jason huffed pausing, "You know what, Trini? Now I see why you tell him to shut the fuck up all the time."

"Right?" Trini nodded making Zack give both of them the finger.

"Hey...where _is_ Kimberly?" Billy asked checking his watch, "She's usually here by now, I wonder where she is. Because I know she doesn't have lab, you two have biology seventh and eighth because it's a double period, seeing as it's an AP science class. And because it's a double period you would have lab on B days and C days when we have eighth and seventh period first after lunch, respectively. But today is a D day, she _should_ be here. Unless she's not here, therefore, it makes sense that she's _not_ here an-"

 _"Billy."_ Jason interrupted, "Babe, she's here. She must have gotten caught up talking to a teacher or something."

"Or to Mark Reynolds." Zack said nodding in the direction of the table Kim and Mark were currently sitting at.kkj

 

* * *

 

 

"I know we already talked yesterday about homecoming, but I wanted to talk to you about a different matt-" the boy said playing with his fingers out of nervousness.

"Hey Kim," Trini started, nervously glancing back at a nodding Zack, "I just wanted to say, you make me want to be a cardiologist."

"...why?" Kimberly asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"So I can study you." And with that Trini was off, speed walking back to her lunch table.

"What is she-oh shit. That was really good." Kim noted realizing the meaning of Trini's statement.

"Wh-damn. You know what? Never mind. I think you're...I'm wearing maroon...obviously...because I'm gonna be in my uniform..."

"I'll wear a black dress then." Kim nodded shrugging.

"Okay! I mean, sure. Cool. Can't wait. Uh, bye." He got up turning on his heel and abruptly speed walking away.

"Why is everybody acting so weird today?"

 

* * *

 

"Maddy, that doesn't mean he likes Kim...it just means..." Tasha paused looking at Skye for assistance.

"Yeah, it just means he wanted her to escort him."

"Yeah, because he probably likes her." Hunter interjected not looking up from the game he was playing on his phone

"Shut up Hunter, that's not true." Skye rolled her eyes lightly kicking his shin under the table.

"What? I'm just saying, if _I_ was running for homecoming king, _I_ would ask the girl I like, even if I _know_ she'll never go out with me." He defended, his eyes lingering on Skye for a second before going back to his phone, "But what do I know? I'm just a Hunter."

This inclined Australian transfer student Max Pope to speak up, giving his two cents.

"Honestly, he has a point," The boy shrugged, momentarily looking up from his calculus, "Look Hunter, I know you're hung up over this girl that you refuse to tell _any_ of us about, but you're absolutely correct. If you like a girl, or a guy, and you're running for homecoming, it's the perfect time to ask them so you can _feel_ like the two of you are together. Even if it's for just that moment, and that night."

"Ugh, Maxy, that's why I love you, you're such a sap." Skye gushed kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah, you're such a sap." Hunter chuckled humorlessly.

 _"Guys!_ We're supposed to be helping her! Not confirming her fears!" Tasha pointed out wrapping an arm around Maddy's slumped shoulders, "It's alright Mad."

"No, they're right. It's only logical for him to like Kim. I mean, she's funny, and smart, and charming, and just an all around fun person. I can't complete with that."

"Maddy, intelligence isn't a factor. You're no doubt the smartest person in the school." Hunter pointed out.

"Okay, so I'm smart. But funny? Not really. Fun? Definitely not."

"Not true. You're _lots_ of fun."

"Tasha, you're only saying that because you like algebra, and helping Ms Ramos make her packets for the freshman."

"No, you really are a fun person."

"Skye, most people wouldn't consider planting trees in their spare time 'fun.' You do because literally _no_ one likes environmental science more than you. No one. On earth."

"That _is_ true." Hunter nodded.

"Oh come on Mads, you're fun."

"That...actually means something coming from you, Max. Thanks."

"Course it does. Max is the _coolest."_ Hunter noted dryly.

"Yeah. He is." Maddy nodded in sincere agreement.

"Bullshit!" Tasha scoffed playfully pushing Maddy away.

"I mean, Max is pretty cool. But we all know who _really_ taught him how to make that moonshine." Skye smirked.

"I'm offended. You're literally _just_ saying that because he's Australian. That's like, the only reason." Tasha said shaking her head.

"Truth." Hunter nodded his eyes glued still to the screen of his cell phone.

"Oh, come on guys, it's not even because I'm Australian."

"Honestly babe, you're not much cooler than the rest of us. It's probably because you're Australian."

"Maddy, it's not because I'm Australian right? It's because I'm actually a cool person?" He asked in confidence, his shoulders falling slightly when she sheepishly nodded. "Oh come on!"

 

* * *

 

The silence in Trini's room was broken by the chorus of a relatively old iconic song blaring from Kim's phone. 

"Really Kim?" Trini protested annoyed.

"Sorry, it's probably one of my sisters. I have personalized ringtones for my family you know." Kimberly apologized answering the phone, "Hello Miss Hart, how may I help you?"

 _"Kimberly, where are you? Mom called and she wants to talk to you."_ Maddy explained frantically.

"Maddy, calm down. What does she want to talk about? What's up?"

_"Apparently you have an F in medical terminology and she's pissed. And I mean, pissed. Mom's a doctor! How the hell did you think this shit was gonna fly?"_

_"Shit_. _"_ Kimberly muttered under her breath. "Okay. I'll call her."

_"Yeah, you better. And soon. She was really mad."_

"Yeah, Madds, I got it. She's pissed."

 _"Alright bye, Kim. Also, it's your turn to cook, bye!"_ Maddy added before quickly hanging up.

 _"Ugh!"_ Kim groaned falling back on Trini's bed, "I have to go, my mom's pissed and apparently it's my turn to cook dinner."

"Damn, you can't just tell them you're busy studying for a Bio test?"

 _"No,_ because they're both at home studying for the same one. Much like our deoxyribose nucleic acid, or _DNA,_ our schedules are all pretty much the same only Mo also has AP Psych, because she wants to be a psychologist, and I have AP Gov because I argue with my parents so much they want me to be a lawyer."

"Wow, is there anything your family _can't_ do?"

Kimberly paused, "Make boys?" she shrugged thinking about her overabundance of female cousins. 

"Taking into account the way the monsters act, that's not necessarily a bad thing." Trini chuckled.

"Well, I have to go _deal_ with bad things, including my sisters." Kim said packing up her stuff, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure..." Trini trailed biting her lip, "but wait, last year, in gym class, I got hit with a ball, and one of you three took me to the nurse. Was that you?"

"Yeah." Kim nodded, "Were you alright after that by the way? I never followed up."

"Yeah. I'm cool." Trini shrugged cooly, despite the fact that she was freaking out. 

"Cool. By Trini." Kim waved sliding one leg out of the window.

"Wait! One more thing!" Kim popped her head over the windowsill to indicate she was still there, "What's the special ringtone?"

"Celine Dion. My Heart Will Go On." Kimberly smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Go home, Kim." Trini groaned picking up her phone and calling Zack, "Come on homeboy, pick up...Zack! Okay. I hate to say it but, you were right, and we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

"Zack."

"Mark."

"Um, how are you?" Mark cleared his throat in attempts to ease the awkwardness of the situation, "I mean, you look good...you-you been working out lately?"

Zack narrowed his eyes humoring the boy, "Yeah, I took your advice, I feel great."

"Nice, that's...good. Um, so, I have a question for you."

"I figured as much. We haven't spoken since Clark-gate." Zack crossed his arms his jaw tightening at the memory.

"I know, but you understand right? It's just not who I am. It could have been you, it could have been the alcohol, I don't know what happened that night."

"We fucke-"

"Hey! Hey." Mark protested putting a hand over Zack's mouth to silence his words, "Look, we're still keeping that under wraps, man. Like you said, we refer to it as 'Clark-gate' because one, we don't talk about it, and two, shit happened at one of Amanda's parties. Come on, Zack. You know this."

"What if I'm tired of being your dirty little secret, huh? Do you know how it makes me feel that you can't even make eye contact with me in the hallways? That we've had classes together since then, and this is the first time you've spoken to me?" Zack glared ripping the hand from his face, "You know what? I don't know what you came over here for, but you better take your sorry ass back over to your desk, Reynolds."

"Zack, I-"

"No."

Mark sighed rising from the kneeling position in front of his classmates' desk. Has he actually been a dick to Zack? He was just doing it for the sake of both of their reputations, that's not necessarily a bad thing, right? But was it really both of theirs or just his...? It's not like Zack really comes to school anyway...but that doesn't mean people don't talk. Mark was just trying to do the right thing. Follow his father's teachings. The only things you need in this world are a good reputation, an able bodied woman, and beer. But...should he really be following his dad..?

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, put everything we have a quiz today." Mr Norville announced upon entering the class much to the dismay of his students, "Hey, don't act like I didn't tell you about this yesterday, you all knew about it. This quiz is not a new thing."

-

"Guys, I think I found the national anthem last night." Wen said excitedly as he sat between his shop buddies.

"Oh really?" Max raised an eyebrow inspecting his birdhouse, "The American national anthem, or the Australian national anthem? Because personally, I think the Australian one is better, but that's just me."

"No, like the global national anthem. This is lowkey the voices of the gods themselves."

"Oh shit Max, get ready. We're going polytheistic for this one, this must be good." Jason warned putting on his goggles.

"Of course," Max nodded pulling his own goggles over his small afro, "I've been here for almost a year, I know how religious you Americans are."

Wen took out his phone bringing up the YouTube page he was on the night before, "Okay, guys seriously. This is like, the best thing I've ever heard. Listen." He pressed a finger to his lips as 'Cooking By The Book' featuring Lil Jon played from the speakers of his phone.

"Bruh, what the fuck," Jason chortled as Lil Jon's part aligned perfectly with the Lazy Town tune.

Max just sat there, his jaw slacked a soft whisper of a laugh tumbling from his open lips, "My only question is why does it fit so well?"

"It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake. If the way is hazy." Wen sang along with the lyrics, "You gotta do the cooking by the book. You know you can't be lazy."

"Scott, Pope, Gifford, what are you doing?" Their teacher asked the three inattentive boys. This is wood shop, not giggle at whatever's on the red head's phone class.

"Oh, um...you know how I'm an exchange student, sir?" Mr Hansen nodded not even noticing the Aussie's slight struggle to recover, "Well, these two were just showing me true all American culture."

"Good for you, Max. I'm glad you now know what it's like to truly appreciate our great nation." Mr Hansen saluted before screaming, "Merica! Carry on, and have a blessed day."

"We will, sir." Jason nodded keeping a straight face until the man turned around before whispering to his compadres, "Cooking by the book."

The three boys broke into a fit of giggles replaying the song for the remainder of the period.

-

"Come on, Gomez! Get those knees up! You too, Cranston! You both seem to find this class so easy, so get those knees up, dang it!" Mr Diaz chided as his class did their 10 minutes of fitness.

"Honestly, this is so dumb. Why can't we just start class? This is dumb and I don't like it." Trini complained doing butt kicks.

"Yeah, but it makes class shorter, so I appreciate it." Billy shrugged from beside her, "I mean, I never liked fitness testing because I don't think a simple set of exercises can truly test one's level of physical fitness, but I don't write the curriculum. I mean, I should, because I'm sure I would be more efficient than the current phys ed supervisor, or even the board of education members, but to each their own."

"I agree. You're more efficient than most of the world to be honest. But, who even writes the curriculum?"

"I don't actually know..." he paused thinking for a second, "maybe the supervisors? Teachers? I don't truly know, I think it just depends on the class. If it's an elective that a teacher created like Cultural Anthropology, Power in Politics, or Music Theory, (all classes I've taken at my school) I think the teacher who started it writes the curriculum. Which in this case would be Ms Fortunato, Mr Saul, and Mrs Lagatic, respectively. But I think if it's a required class, the teachers in that department write it and a supervisor approves. But don't quote me on that, I don't actually know. Maybe I'll be the superintendent and then I'll tell you. You know what? I might actually do that, because I don't like the way this school runs. And I may not have noticed when I was younger but I'm sure there are an equal amount of problems with the way the elementary and middle schools run."

"Alright class, get in the squad lines so I can take attendance!"

"You're gonna do that? Like for real? That's gonna be you? Billy Cranston, superintendent?" Trini asked standing in her squad line which was right next to Billy's considering it when in alphabetical order by row, "Ooh you know what, that would be a good name for a show,"

"Yea-" he paused seeing a new face enter the gym, "wait, is that...Maddy? I think it's Maddy...all the Hart girls have a distinct way of dressing and I think that's Maddy."

"What?" Trini's head whipped around to see whether or not it was her maybe, maybe not crush, "Shit. No, no, no, no, no, no, please tell me she's not in this class."

"I mean, she's coming over here."

 _"Please_ don't let her be in this class." Trini groaned throwing her head back.

Billy scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick he'd developed over the years, not sure of how to handle his friend's reaction, "Well, She has her schedule in hand and only looks slightly confused."

"I can _not_ deal with this right now, please don't put her in this class,"

"Well she's-"

"Put, her with Dillon, put her with Maz, there's like three senior classes in here, put her in one that's not this one. _Please."_ Trini prayed not sure of what else to do at this point.

"Mr Diaz?" Maddy started looking up from her schedule, "My schedule changed, and I think I'm in this class now."

"Let me see your schedule?" Mr Diaz looked it over to confirm that she was in fact now in his period 3 gym class, "Alright you're behind Gomez. Imani! Come here, you're now first in the third row!"

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Trini mumbled under her breath despite the smile on her face, "Hey Maddy,"

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see familiar faces in this class." Maddy breathed taking her place behind Trini, "I was really nervous about switching in because I though I wouldn't know anybody and I'd just be by myself, but my sister's friends are here, and hopefully we can be friends too. Well, we're kind of friends right, Billy? I mean we had calc together last year, and the whole class tried to cheat off us remember?"

"Yeah," Billy nodded chuckling fondly at the memory, "I mean, I let them sometimes. Everybody's just trying to pass, you know? And just because you're in class doesn't mean you get the material."

"Alright guys we're going outside to play softball. Let's go." Mr Diaz announced before heading over to the equipment closet.

"You're a saint, Billy. It's a shame I never had you in any of my classes." Trini joked but not really because she couldn't understand pre-calc to save her life.

"Why so you can cheat off me? What the heck Trini." Billy placed a hand on his chest playing hurt.

"See? This is why you can't let people cheat. Because if you let one person cheat, you have to let _everyone_ cheat, then you all get the same grade, and then _you're_ not the top of the class anymore. And if you're not the top of the class then what's the point of coming to school?"

Both Rangers looked at each other trying to empathize with what the girl was saying. But Trini, who wasn't in the top 3 people in her class, and even Billy, who was, couldn't find a relatable aspect of a single word Maddy had just said.

"Wow...from that one sentence, your _entire_ life suddenly makes sense."

"Well, I've personally never cheated, but I understand why people do it and I've even helped them. So I can't say I'm one hundred percent against it, and if that means my values are skewed, then so be it." Billy shrugged shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets.

"Yeah, I mean, not everyone can be an amazing Hart girl, or the brilliant Billy Cranston."

"Aw," Billy dropped his head bashfully smiling at the ground.

"You think I'm amazing?" Maddy asked clutching her chest.

Trini paused for a split second before nodding, "Yeah. I do."

"Aw, you're amazing too Trini," Maddy smiled side hugging the girl making her stiffen slightly, "You too Billy. You guys are all amazing. You saved my sister's life, and I don't think Mo, my parents, and I can ever repay you for that. For just being there for her in ways that we couldn't, you know?"

"Of course," Trini nodded before muttering under her breath, "Heh heh, kill myself,"

"What?"

"She was just saying Kimberly is great, and we're glad to have her as a friend. Because she's such a cool person." Billy saved as the three walked onto the turf field.

"Ugh, that just reminded me of something." Maddy but her lip looking around before turning back to the two, "Can you guys keep a secret? Like, you seriously can't tell anybody. Especially not...what's his name? Zack. Yeah, I'm sorry, but I feel like he has a big mouth, please don't tell him, or anyone else. You can talk to Kim or Mo, or any of my friends about it because they know, but that's it. Can I trust you?"

"I think I'm a pretty trustworthy person, but people don't generally tell me secrets because I'm not friends with a lot of people, so this is kind of a first for me. I'm excited, and I'll guard it with my life." Billy promised leaning in slightly to make sure he heard everything.

"I don't care enough about other people's personal lives to tell their secrets." Trini shrugged dismissively.

"Okay, I like Mark Reynolds, but I think he likes Kim, which would make sense because like you said, she's a cool person and I'm not. And then their going to homecoming together, and she claims she accepted for me, but he's really cute and what if she ends up liking him? You know, because he's cute?"

"Mark Reynolds?" Trini repeated, "He's so basic,"

"Keep your voice down!" Maddy protested, "But no he's not, he's cute."

"He's also dumb."

Billy snapped out of his surprise nodding, "Yeah, I've heard that. I've also heard he's what would be considered a 'thot' and I feel like that's not a good thing."

"No, he's not a thot, and he's not dumb. Stop criticizing him, he tries very hard."

"Yeah, to be a dumb thot." Trini shrugged chuckling at her own remark.

"Stop, that's not nice." Maddy whined, "I just divulged a secret to you and you're making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm making fun of the dumb thot you like."

"Hart! You're up to bat!" Mr Diaz beckoned holding out a bat for her.

"Billy my friend, this is going to be a long as rest of the year." Trini sighed.

"Wait, don't you like her?" Billy whispered.

"Yeah, why else would I keep calling her basic ass crush a dumb thot? I don't even use the word 'thot'," she noted disgustedly, "it's a coping method. With her in this class talking about him it'll be a miracle if I don't kill myself before this year is over."

Billy furrowed his eyebrows failing to decipher the seriousness of her sentence, "That's a just a joke right? Don't be mistaken, we're friends, but I'll still report you to the guidance office. Nobody will be killing themselves on my watch."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm being serious, you know, probably."

"Trini,"

"Okay, okay. I won't."

"Thank you."

"...most likely."

"Dude!"


End file.
